Story of Evil
by Yumetaka Kourui
Summary: Twiright Prank, Daughter of Evil, Servant of Evil, Regret Message, and Daughter of White.


In the evening, two young children walked together on a sandy beach. The two of them were twins, both with blond hair and blue eyes. The girl was named Rillianne, and her younger brother was Allen. Suddenly the boy tripped and he began to cry.

Rillianne knelt down and helped her twin brother up. "It's okay," she said softly. "It's surely just a prank by the naughty twilight." She looked up across the sea and saw the devil twilight approaching. "We should go home soon," she said, "before it gets dark."

Beyond the water's horizon, the devil was sneering evilly. "Let me swallow you into my black belly so that we can play together!" he said.

Allen, too, felt that they should leave. "We must return home soon," he said. "Before we get eaten."

Holding hands, the blond twins quickly left to go home. The small chest that they hid in the sandy beach had been engulfed by the dark of night and could no longer be found.

_Let's divide the twilight between the two of us._

_"I'll be daytime," said Rillianne._

_"I'll be nighttime," said Allen._

_When we hold hands, we make a beautiful orange sky._

The twins were actually the children of the king and queen of their country. When Rillianne was old enough, she was to be made the princess, and Allen her servant. Their childhood would not last forever.

The third chime of the bell was the signal that the devil twilight was waking up. He kept gazing toward the twins with a very greedy look on his face as they made their way back home.

Rillianne turned to face the twilight. "I will not share my snack with you!" she declared boldly.

"But I'm hungry," said the devil. He put on a pitiful look. "Even if I were to swallow the whole world, my belly would still be so very hungry."

Allen began to feel sorry for him, so he decided to share his snack with the devil.

The twilight smiled. "Thank you, noble prince. To repay your generosity, I'll tell you a little secret about this ocean." The devil leaned down and whispered the secret into the boy's ear.

_Let's divide the twilight between the two of us._

_Don't worry, Rillianne, I'll share the wonderful secret of this ocean with you later._

_Let's divide the twilight between the two of us. You be the daytime, and I will be the nighttime. Together we make a beautiful orange sky._

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry for being alive."<p>

Before Clarise knew it, that was her favorite phrase. She had only been weakly complaining throughout her meaningless life. Everybody in her village had pretty green hair, but she was different than the others. She was ridiculed because of her snowy white hair.

Deep in the forest stood a secret old tree. Clarise went there alone every day to wish to God. Living by yourself all the time is very sad. She just wanted somebody, anybody, to be her friend.

There, under that old tree, is where she met her. Helping her up after she fell is where it started. Before she knew it, the two of them became very close. But Clarise and Michaela were very different.

Michaela had the prettiest green hair in the entire village. She had a sweet, kind voice and smiling face that were loved by everybody.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Clarise asked her one day. "Do you pity me because I'm so inferior to you?"

Shamelessly, Michaela hugged her. She whispered, "You're the nicest person I've ever met."

When Clarise heard that, she began to cry.

Even if all the people in the world scorned her and laughed at her for her white hair, if somebody would be there at her side, then she would be happy.

* * *

><p>Two twins were born, blessed by the church bells. But for the convenience of selfish adults, their future was split in two.<p>

Rillianne and Allen were split up when they were children. Rillianne was made to be a princess when she was fourteen. She was given anything she wanted, and everyone listened to her commands.

She had many gorgeous furnishings in her large palace, and felt that everything in the world belonged to her. If money was insufficient, she would just exploit it from the ignorant people.

"Those who oppose me must be brought down!" the princess exclaimed with vicious pride. "Bow to me!"

Allen was made Rillianne's servant since he was younger, if only by a few minutes. He didn't mind at all. Allen would do anything for his precious sister, and he followed her every wish. He would do even the most terrible things, if it was for her sake.

"Even if all the world should become your enemy, I will protect you, so you just be there, smiling," he told her one day.

_You be the daytime, and I will be the nighttime. You're a princess, and I'm your servant._

* * *

><p>Clarise and Michaela soon left the village and began to live in the city. Though it was unfamiliar to Clarise, as long as Michaela was at her side it was okay. There, too, everyone had green hair, though Michaela's was still the most beautiful. They became employees of a prosperous merchant lady, and earned a good living.<p>

One day, Clarise happened to see in the mansion a gentleman of blue hair, who immediately noticed Michaela. Their meeting each other changed everything. He was the prince of a country across the sea, and he fell in love with Michaela at first sight. He even rejected the marriage proposal of the neighboring country's princess.

That was when it all started to end.

* * *

><p>When Allen traveled to the neighboring Country of Green to perform a task, he saw a lovely woman with green hair. Her gentle voice and kind smile had Allen falling in love at first sight.<p>

Allen was not the only person to fall in love with that woman of green. The prince of blue from the country across the sea also fell in love with the girl.

Not long after that, Rillianne sent her liege with a marriage proposal to the gentleman of blue. His reply was that the woman he loved was in the Country of Green, so he could not marry Rillianne.

The princess was overcome with jealousy. She summoned her cabinet minister immediately. When he came up to her, she commanded in a quiet voice, "If you cannot find the woman, the entire Country of Green must fall. Destroy_ everyone_ with green hair."

Though Allen loved that stunning woman of green, he did what he had to. If the princess wished for that person to be erased, it was his duty to answer that demand. He would do even the most terrible things for the sake of his beloved sister.

He wondered why his tears wouldn't stop.

Almost immediately, a war began. Countless houses were burned to ashes, and countless lives were lost, but none of the terrible grief and suffering made its way to the princess, who still sat proudly in her throne.

"Oh, it's time for a snack!"

Allen smiled at his sister as he brought the food. "Today's snack is brioche," he said, offering her the plate.

She laughed, laughed so innocently.

* * *

><p>There was much talk of the country ending soon at the hands of its own angered people. The evil princess had to be brought down, they said. She had to be removed. The people finally rose up to her, and the one leading the mobs was a strong swords-woman with red armor.<p>

The people's rage that had built up for so long quickly enveloped the entire kingdom. The princess's soldiers, tired from a long and bloody war with the Country of Green, were in no position to stand up to the angry mobs.

If that was what they called 'retribution', it was Allen's duty to oppose that.

When he heard word of the revolt, he went up to his sister. "Here, take my clothes!" he said, urging her to go. "You must escape immediately. It's alright, we're twins! Surely no one will realize we have switched."

Finally, the palace was surrounded. Even the princess's vassals got away. The lovely princess, called by many the 'daughter of evil', was finally captured.

"You insolent person!" Allen said, mimicking his sister, standing proudly to accept the fate meant for her.

If they said Rillianne was evil, well, he had the same blood flowing through his veins.

The execution was scheduled for three p.m, the time when the church's bell would toll. The boy who people thought was the princess waited alone in the prison.

Finally, the time came. The church bells rang loudly and clearly, announcing the end. Without giving an eye to all the people gathered for the princess's execution, he said her favorite phrase.

"Oh, it's time for a snack!"

_You're a princess, I'm a servant. Destiny separated pitiful twins. If it's for the sake of protecting you, I will become evil for you._

_If we could be reborn, I would want to be with you that time, too._

* * *

><p>In a small harbor a short way from a town, a girl stood alone. The wind blew her blond hair as she stared out over the ocean.<p>

There was a secret belief about that sea that she had learned from her brother long ago, when they were children. "If you place a piece of parchment with your wish written on it into a small bottle, and let it drift into the sea, then one day your wish will come true."

A glass bottle, holding a message with a wish, was slowly carried away on the waves. It gradually disappeared beyond the horizon where the sun was beginning to set.

"You always did everything for me, no matter what," Rillianne said quietly to the disappearing bottle. "But I was only selfish and caused you trouble. You are no longer here to grant my wishes, so I will have to let the sea grant my wish for me."

The bottle carried away her little wish on the waves. The tears that came to her eyes were filled by regret.

One never realizes one's sin, unfortunately, until it is far too late.

The small glass bottle was carried away on the waves, holding a message with a wish. It gradually disappeared beyond the horizon where the sun had just disappeared.

The tears continued to come to her eyes as she felt such regret for her actions. She watched her wish float away.

_"If we could be reborn..."_

* * *

><p>Everybody, everybody was gone, except for Clarise with her white hair. She should have died in Michaela's place. Why did this all have to happen? Why?<p>

"I'm sorry for being alive." Before she knew it, that was her favorite phrase. She had only been weakly complaining throughout her meaningless life.

With the entire city gone, Clarise began to live in an abandoned church near the port. She heard a rumor that the evil princess, the one who had ordered the deaths of everyone with green hair, was killed during the revolution.

There, in front of that church, is where she met her. Helping her up after she fell is where it started. Before she knew it, the two of them became very close. But Clarise and the girl were very different.

At night, when all the people were in their houses, Clarise overheard the girl's confession. Ah, how could this be? That girl was really the 'daughter of evil'.

In a small harbor a short way from a town, Rillianne stood alone. Clarise came up behind her, and took her knife out of its sheath. She pointed it at the princess's back and swung it up.

There was something Clarise had to apologize for. She couldn't exact revenge for Michaela after all.

Rillianne was the same as Clarise was long, long ago. She was just a very, very lonely person. Living by yourself all the time is very sad, after all.

Rillianne, who couldn t do anything, got a little bit better at her cooking. The brioche she made for today's snack was delicious.

At that moment, by the seaside, Clarise saw an illusion.

Who on earth was that blond boy, she wondered...


End file.
